Friends and Foes
by Geeky-and-Goth-531
Summary: Rated M for violence. Annabeth is possessed by a spirit angry at Hades, leading to her attacking Nico! Solangelo.
1. the attack

**Friends and Foes**

It was a normal day at CHB. Will was in the infirmary filing paper work when he heard screaming and commotion outside. As soon as he heard it though his half-sister, Kayla ran into the room. She was sweating and panting slightly as if she'd ran all the way from the sparring range, which she had.

"It's Nico," was all she had to say before Will was running with her to the sparring range. She ran beside him feeling him in on the situation.

"Nico was showing some of the younger kids a sparring technique, she came out of nowhere and knocked his sword out his hand, next thing we knew she was just attacking him left and right. He did all he could to fend her off and avoid her, but it was like she was on fast forward, plus he was unarmed and caught off garde. And there something wrong with her, like she's not in control, her eyes had this weird glow to them and she had this blank look on her face. I just don't know what was happening." She quickly explained.

"Who's 'She'" Will ask when she stopped.

"Annabeth" She responded in a shaky voice.

"Annabeth attacked Nico?!" Will ask, slightly hysterical. Kayla nodded.

Within minutes they made it to the range. There Percy was holding Annabeth with her arms pinned to her sides, her eyes with a strange purple glint in them. Piper was using her charmspeak to stop Annabeth from struggling loss, but it wasn't working all that well. Will wasn't worried about her though. He made his way to were a couple of his siblings were trying to stop Nico's bleeding. He instantly snapped into 'doctor mode' and began giving his siblings orders. Nico had a fairly large gash across his eyes, leading from one temple to the other. He also had a slash mark on his jaw line, and his left arm was gash opened and bleeding. Worst of all was the fact his side was gashed and it was deep. Will worked with his siblings for over a half an hour before moving Nico to the infirmary, completely unaware of Piper banishing a spirit from Annabeth. He was also unaware of Annabeth watching him in horror.

 **A/N: Sorry if it's short, but it's sort of a prequel to see whether or not you guys want this story to play out. If so, please review. Thanks.**

 **~Goth**


	2. Aftermath

**Chapter 2 – Aftermath**

 **A/N: Okay, so apparently you gals/guys want me to continue, so here it goes.**

 **P.S. one of my reviews asked why a spirit would want to hurt Nico, and why Hades didn't stop it, and the answer I gave was pretty bland. So, this spirit is not only angry at Hades, but Nico as well. You see this spirit is the Roman who's soul Nico banished. He's mad at Hades since he can't enter into the underworld, and since that is kind of Nico's fault, what better way to take it out on his son? And Hades can't stop him, because 1 he can't leave his realm and 2 this spirit is broken and on the brink of nonexistence, which is why Nico and Hades can't cense or control him. After his spirit is banished by charmspeak he is in fact nonexistent. Hope that clears things up. I didn't want to include this in the story, because I could only see it coming to Nico's trauma over the whole banishing thing, and I don't want this story to go in that direction.**

Nico was unconscious for three days. He was lying in an infirmary bed in a half-coma sort of deal. He was covered in bandages and hooked to various medical machines. He had an IV in his right arm, an oxygen mask on his small, pale face, and a group of wires on his chest leading to a heart monitor. There was a small dresser like thing in the corner of the room. It was usually used to hold long term patients cloths and all, but Nico's was filled with various 'get well' gift from his friend. The seven had made sure to visit almost daily. Percy finally talked Annabeth into coming to see Nico on the second day. This led to a crying daughter of Athena being escorted out of the room by her boyfriend. She felt guilty for having harmed Nico, even if she was possessed. Will knew she wasn't really to blame for this, but he still couldn't help but be silently angry at her. She did almost kill his boyfriend after all.

Will was currently sitting by Nico's bedside, holding his hand. The seven, excluding Annabeth, including Reyna and Calypso were sitting around the room. Percy was sitting on a small table by the door. Jason was sitting in a chair on the other side of Nico, Piper standing behind him, rubbing his shoulders. Reyna was on the other side of the door with her arms crossed, her, Hazel, and Frank had come from New Rome as soon as they could. The latter two were sitting in chairs by the window, facing the bed, Frank held Hazel's hand and she had her head on his shoulder. Leo and Calypso were standing awkwardly behind Will. They weren't as close to Nico as the others, but still wanted to make sure he was okay and support their friends.

 _We're waiting for you to wake up Neeks,_ Will thought to himself. The room was silent except for the dull beep of the heart monitor. According to the clock on the wall they had sat there for another fifteen minutes before Piper tried to start a conversation.

"So, how has everyone been lately?" She said awkwardly. Everyone looked at her with small grins, appreciating her attempt, but in no mode to discuss anything right now. Will looked down at Nico's pale face and smiled sadly while brushing a bit of black hair out his face with his free hand. A few minutes later Percy had managed to start a small conversation about future plans. Everyone, excluding Will, joined in, but only half heartedly. No one wanted to admit, but they all knew there was still a chance of losing Nico. At about six everyone left for dinner, besides visiting hours ended an hour ago, but this was sort of a special case. Will stayed behind, eating his dinner in the break room, he made a few rounds before heading back to his boyfriend's room. When he entered the room he went over to the medicine cart left in Nico's room and began to organize its contents. It took him a moment, but he realized something was different. His eyes widened as he turned around to face the bed. He looked straight at the heart monitor and a wide smile spread across his face, it was stable. It hadn't been stable since the accident. He quickly made his way over to Nico's side and sat down taking Nico's hand in his. He gently removed the oxygen mask and placed it on the table by the bed. He placed a gentle hand on Nico right check. Nico's eyes scrunched up for a moment then opened a small bit. They were able to take the bandages off of Nico's face the second day thanks to a nature remedy. Sadly though it still left Nico with a white scar across the bridge of his nose and a small scar on his jaw line.

"Nico," Will whispered the name he'd been dying to say. Nico opened his eyes a bit more and turned his head towards Will's voice. He looked up at Will with tired eyes and weakly squeezed his hand.

"Oh gods, Neeks, I was so scared." Will whispered leaning forward and kissing Nico's forehead lovingly.

"W-will?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me, don't worry I'm right here," he assured and rubbed Nico's check lightly with his thumb. Nico smiled softly and leaned into the touch.

"um, do you remember how you got here?" Nico's eyes darkened and he looked down nodding slightly.

"Oh, well you see Annabeth, she was…"

"Possessed, yeah I know, I could sense it." They sat in silence for a minute until Will broke the silence.

"How are you feeling? Anything hurting?" he asked clearly worried. Nico shifted his gaze to look into Will's baby blue eyes and saw nothing but love and concern. He smiled softly.

"I'm okay Will, just tired." He answered which was the truth. Will looked skeptically but nodded lightly anyway.

"Okay, but before you go to sleep I'm going to examine you just to make sure your healing correctly." He stated then waited for Nico to give a small nod okay. First he removed the IVs so he could freely move Nico. Then he went to work removing the bandages examining his wounds and rebandaging them. When he was done he told Nico to wait for a minute and left the room. When he returned he came back with a water bottle and granola bar.

"Here, you should eat this before you go to sleep; you've been unconscious for three days." Will explained handing off the food. Nico nodded taking the food and eating. When he was finished Will threw away the empty bottle and wrapper before making his way back to Nico's bedside. There he took Nico's hand in his and watched as the smaller male fell into a deep sleep. Once he was sure he was asleep Will let out a relieved sigh and placed his head on the edge of Nico's bed closing his eyes and soon joining his boyfriend.

 **A/N: And here's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please.**

 **~Goth**


End file.
